Destinys Change
by EarthDragonJd
Summary: Rei somehow ends up with a second chance to change destiny and to win the love of Usagi. She will have to fight for her right to be with the one she loves while dealing with the new changes to herself that force her to be who she truly is. AU.FUTA WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this will be my first story to put on here so please be gentle. This is a Sailor Moon story were the main couple will be rei and usagi. So if anyone has a problem with that then click the back button. Also there will be a futa in this story so if that aint your thing then again there is the back button. AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

Destiny's Change

Chapter One

When Rei woke up that morning she immediately knew something wasn't right. Her first clue that she wasn't in her room in the palace was the bed she was laying on, it felt smaller than it should and lower to the ground. The second clue that something was wrong was the room itself the room she hadn't been in for centuries. The last clue that something wasn't right was herself or more specifically her body. She felt like she was fifteen again which last time she checked wasn't anywhere close to her real age. So basically she was in the shrine she grew up in, on her old bed, in her old room, and a teenager again.

"_Everyone said I was under too much stress, now I've gone insane,"_ was the onlythought Rei had.

After just sitting on the bed, that wasn't supposed to be there, for a few more minutes she decided to get up to go to her old bathroom and do her business, but when she entered the bathroom her eyeballs almost popped out of her skull when she saw herself in the mirror. Her hair had somehow shortened into a boyish looking spiky mess, her eyes were a dark violet, matching the highlights in her hair, she wasn't sure but she guessed she was atleast six feet tall, she also noticed that she had toned muscles like a heavy fighter.

When she finally got over the shock of her new body she decided to do what she had come in there to do in the first place, but when she pulled down the black boxers she woke up in she was hit with another surprise. She didn't even know how to react as she looked down at the penis between her legs. She knew she wasn't a guy since she still had breasts and after a little searching she discovered that she still had a vagina right behind her new appendage.

After she finally got the courage to do her business, which was a little weird standing up, she went back into her room to look for something to wear since she was only wearing the boxers she woke up in. Looking through her closet she came to the realization that even her clothes had been changed. On one side there were pants and shorts all in black and on the other were shirts that were either black, red, violet, or combined.

Picking out slightly baggy black jeans and a black shirt with a red punisher skull on it she took a look in the mirror and realized that she looked pretty good even if she could pass for a guy. When she was done looking at herself she finally asked the question she had been thinking since she woke up.

" What the hell is going on", Rei exclaimed.

Not expecting a reply to her question she nearly had a heart attack when it was.

" I can awnser that" , said a deep and powerful voice behind her, she turned in surprise to see..

TBC

**I know its short but remember Im still new to writing stories so constructive criticism is welcome as long as you don't flame me while you do it. R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I finally got the next chapter done. Just wanted to say thanks to those that read my story and liked it and reviewed. Hopefully this ones a little better then my first chapter. This is my first story so please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.**

Destiny's Change

Chapter 2

She really didn't think she could handle any more surprises today. When she woke up in her old room in the shrine and in her fifteen year old body, she could handle. But what she had found out earlier was giving her the biggest migraine she has ever had in her very long life.

_Flashback _

"_What the hell is going on?" _

"_I can answer that."_

_At hearing that Rei turned in surprise and seeing someone in her bedroom immediately got into a fighting stance. The man was around six foot five was tanned with slim muscles and was wearing leather with a sword at his hip. Rei had the uncontrollable urge to scowl at just the sight of him. So she did._

"_Who the hell are you?"_

_This guy actually had the nerve to laugh at her as if she asked one of the stupidest questions ever asked. It just made her scowl turn into more of a snarl at the sound of his voice._

"_Who I am is the reason why I am here." Well that sure wasn't cryptic._

_Rei already felt a headache coming on. "Why don't you cut the cryptic shit and tell me what the hell is going on."_

"_Well I guess I should start by telling you that my name is Ares God of War and I am the one that has done all of this to you."_

_Before Rei even had a chance to get her fiery temper to a boiling point he continued._

"_The reason that I have done all of this because of who I am to you specifically", here he took a dramatic pause (at least to Rei he did) and declared in a deep voice, "I am your father."_

_Rei sweat dropped._

"_I know this comes as a surprise to you but I assure you its true, otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you. The reason I never really bothered with you in your past life is because I didn't really pay attention that much and therefore didn't care what happened to you but when you were reborn again I started paying more attention especially to the battles you've fought in and triumphed over. To say that you have earned my respect is an understatement. I plan on making you a true heir to represent my power and for you to gain your own godly status amongst these humans."_

_Rei felt her headache start to turn into a migraine._

"_Now that that's out of the way let me get to the whole point of all of this, but don't worry I'll try to make it as short and painless as possible."_

_Rei just roller her eyes, considering the fact that she already had a migraine because of her so called father._

"_I saw that. Now long story short I brought you back because I have seen what has happened to you ever since you gave up on the idea of being with the princess in a romantic way. While I have no interest in love myself I'll be damned if I'm going to let someone with my blood running through their veins lose the girl they love to some pretty boy that thinks a flower is a good weapon. This is why I brought you back to the past, to give you a second chance at winning the only battle you have ever lost and to redeem yourself as my heir. Now I need to leave considering I broke a few rules doing this for you so you'll have to figure things out on your own from now on, until we meet again."_

_Before Rei even had time to blink Ares had already disappeared without a trace._

_Flashback End_

Now Rei was just sitting on her bed finally alone to think about everything she had been told. Before she could get too deep into her thoughts she heard her grandfather yell for her to come eat breakfast. At least out of all this mess she was able to see her grandfather again.

Rei decided to let her grandpa do all the talking while eating breakfast to see what type of information she could get out of him considering he didn't seem all that surprised at her appearance. She didn't have to wait long.

"Listen Rei I just want you to know that I'm proud that you trusted me enough to tell me that you are gay. I know this isn't good breakfast conversation but I just needed to tell you that I still love you even though you love the ladies like this old man does."

Rei was shocked to find out that she came out to him but also glad to know that her grandpa still loved and accepted her anyways. Before she could even think of a way to thank him he continued.

"Now that I've got all the mushy stuff out of the way I figured you would like to know that your new uniform finally came in today, so you'll be ready to start school tomorrow with the rest of your friends. I'll bet it'll be nice to see them after not being able to all summer."

When he started talking about things needed to be done around the shrine Rei went over everything she had found out. _'From what grandpas told me it seems I've somehow changed schools and am now going to the one that the others are going to and if what he said about not seeing her friends during the summer then that means they'll not only be surprised to find out she's going to the same school with them but also her new look and attitude.' _After talking to her grandpa some more and finishing her breakfast she decided to go read some manga before working on the shrine. On her way to her room she picked up the package with her new uniform in it and wondered what it would look like.

When she got to her room and opened the package she could only smile in surprise when she saw her new uniform. _'I can't believe grandpa was cool enough to get me the boy's uniform.'_ It consisted of a dark red jacket and pants combo with a white button up and black tie. After deciding that it wasn't that bad looking she started reading some of her manga before getting to work on the shrine.

Rei collapsed as soon as she made it to her room. After working non stop with her grandpa on the shrine she was ready to collapse from exhaustion, she almost forgot how much work she had to do around the shrine and how tiring it was. Before falling asleep Rei had one last thought, _'I wonder if Usagi will like my new look.'_ With that last thought she immediately fell asleep with not so innocent dreams of her princess.

_TBC_

**Well there it is the second chapter of Destiny's Change. I hope it wasn't too bad. Remember to R&R so that I know how I'm doing on my first story. Next chapter should be more exciting so I hope you stick around long enough to read it. Till next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I didn't update as fast as I wanted to but I was more busy then I thought I would be but that's the holidays for you. So heres the next chapter in Destinys Change which I hope all of you enjoy. Again constructive criticism is welcomed but flamers will be ignored so try to be nice if you don't like something in my story otherwise don't say anything at all. Thanks to all those who did review and or added my story to their favs.**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin.**

Destiny's Change

Chapter 3

As soon as Rei woke up she immediately knew something was wrong. After blinking the rest of the sleep out of her eyes she blushed when she realized she had an erection. Apparently those were some really great dreams. Getting up and going to the bathroom she took a cold shower, since she wasn't ready to try the other option just yet.

After taking care of business and giving up on taming her hair out its slightly messy look she started putting her new uniform on and when she looked in her mirror she knew she was going to attract some attention especially from the female side.

Picking up her school bag she stopped by the kitchen to pick up an apple and after saying bye to her grandpa she ran out the door to start her first day of school and of winning Usagi's heart.

After walking for a little while and throwing away the apple she ate she looked up to see two of her friends walking ahead of her in the direction the school was in. Taking a few deep breathes and pushing away her nervousness she started walking faster to catch up to them.

Makoto and Ami after meeting up on the way to school were too busy talking about what they did during summer break to notice some one approaching them from behind.

"Hey guys how've you been."

Rei could only sweat drop as she watched her two friends jump five feet in the air while putting their hands on their chest or more specifically their beating hearts. After getting themselves to calm down they turned to see who had asked the question while scaring the crap out of them at the same time.

Rei could only shift nervously as her friends continued to look at her to try to figure out if they knew her. When it looked like they weren't going to figure it out anytime soon Rei sighed and decided to just get it over with and tell them who she was.

"I know I look a little different but I didn't think you wouldn't recognize me, it's me Rei."

When she finished saying that she could only stare in amusement at her friends reactions to her statement. Makoto and Ami were too busy trying to pick up their jaws to notice their friends amusement. Rei started to shift nervously again when they just continued to stare at her in shock. After another minute of just staring at each other Rei started to walk to school again which seemed to snap Makoto and Ami out of their trance like state. Catching up to Rei they walked beside for a few seconds in silence before Ami decided to ask the question on her and Makoto's mind.

"What happened to you Rei?"

Rei sighed and decided to tell them a different and more believable story since she was sure telling them that she was sent back in time with a few changes to win the love of her princess by her real father who just happened to be the god of War was going to get her sent to the mental institution since even she thought she was losing her mind.

"Well while you and the rest of the gang were away I had some time to think and after some meditating I decided to stop pretending to be someone I'm not," noticing her friends give their full attention to her she continued, " so I started dressing the way I've wanted to, cut my hair, and came out of the closet."

After saying that last part Rei waited for her friends reactions. Makoto was the one that broke the silence.

"Well I don't care that your gay your still my best friend so don't worry I've still got your back." Rei smiled at her friend in appreciation and thanks, turning to Ami she waited for her reaction. Slightly blushing from the sudden attention Ami smiled, which eased Rei's nerves a little.

"I agree with Makoto I've never really had a problem with that type of thing I'm just glad you decided to tell us."

Rei suddenly grinned and grabbed her two friends in a bear hug laughing at the squeaks they let out at suddenly getting picked up and hugged. Putting them down after a few more seconds of hugging Rei's grin turned into a worried frown when a thought suddenly came to mind. Makoto and Ami noticed their friends sudden mood change and asked her about it.

"I was just thinking about Minako and Usagi and how they'll react to the new me." Ami calmed her down before she could start getting worked up about the situation.

"Don't worry about them Rei you know Minako wont mind she might tease you but she wont mind and Usagi might be shocked at first but you know she loves all of us no matter what. Plus we all know the outers wouldn't have a problem with it considering Haruka and Michiru's relationship."

Makoto decided to add her two cents to the conversation. "Yeah and don't forget Haruka will be ecstatic to have someone like her to hang out with."

They all laughed at that considering it was true, Haruka always complained that she had no one to hang out with cause all the senshi were too girly but now because of Rei's new look and coming out Rei had a feeling she was going to end up hanging out with Haruka more then usual. Which Rei didn't mind since she always looked up to Haruka for not being afraid to be herself and to fight for the woman she loves.

'_She would probably even be willing to help me win the love of my princess since I know she's never liked Mamoru that much', _Rei thought to herself.

After a few more seconds of laughing at the situation they started walking again so they wouldn't be late on their first day. Not long after they started walking again they heard someone behind running them. Turning to see who it was they saw Minako running to catch up to them. When she did she told Ami and Makoto good morning then turned a questioning gaze toward Rei.

"So who's the cutie?" , Rei got a tic mark when she heard Makoto and Ami try to hide their giggles at Minako's question. Sighing rei decided to just get it over with and tell her the story. When she was done telling Minako the same thing she told Ami and Makoto Rei could only sweat drop at Minako's response.

"Ahh, you would have made a cute boyfriend for me too," sighed Minko in pretend disappointment.

Rei got another tic mark when she heard Ami and Makoto try to smother their giggles at what Minako said again.

"Thanks, I think. So you don't have a problem with any of this," Rei asked.

"Of course not Rei you know I love you no matter what otherwise I wouldn't be your best friend," Minako said with a serious voice.

Rei sighed in relief in knowing that her friends still cared for her after all the changes she's been through even if she didn't tell them the whole truth. Grinning Rei gave Minako a hug like the one she gave the other two laughing when said hugged girl squeaked in surprise and then giggled at Rei's antics. After putting Minako down and smiling at all three of them in thanks they started walking towards school again which only took a few minutes to finally get there. Surprisingly they were a little early even though they stopped a few times.

Waving bye to her friends she headed toward the office while her friends walked to their respective classes. Arriving at the office she scowled when she noticed that the principle's secretary wasn't there, sitting down with a huff of annoyance she boredly waited for the secretary to come back from wherever. A minute of impatient waiting later she was just about to get up to knock on the principles door herself when she heard something from said principles office.

'_I could have sworn I heard a giggle come from in there,' _Rei thought.

Getting up she got closer to the door to see if she heard anything else. Just as Rei was about to think she was imagining things she heard something that made her blush in embarrassment. Moaning and groaning could be heard in the office from were Rei stood next to the door. Quickly pushing down her embarrassment she put on her 'I don't give a fuck' face before knocking loudly on the principles door. She almost lost her cool again when she distinctly heard two female voices talk in hushed whispers to each other. When the whispers stopped there was a few seconds of silence before the door was opened, Rei being greeted with the sight of the so called missing secretary. Clearing her throat the secretary asked what Rei needed.

"I just needed to speak to the principle so that I could find out my classes," Rei answered calmly. The secretary told her to go ahead and proceeded to walk back to her desk. Rei sighed to herself and prepared for the boring lecture from her new female perverted principle.

Walking down the hallway toward her first class after her lecture from the principle, which was as boring as she thought it would be, Rei was thinking about her classes when it happened. Turning the corner Rei didn't have time to blink before someone ran into her with enough force to knock her flat on her back with whoever ran into her landing on top of her.

After moaning and groaning for a minute Rei was able to blink back the pain but when she saw the person that ran into her she could only stare in surprise with a blush on her face as she recognized who was laying on top of her. It was none other then….

I'm so sor-, wait Rei is that you," asked an angelic voice.

….her princess.

**Well theres chapter three hope it wasn't too bad. R&R please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year! Sorry I didn't get this out sooner but I had to work more than usual since I had a holiday break from school and I didn't get as much time to write as I would have liked. Anyways just want to thank everyone who reviewed and or favorited my story I really appreciate it. And now on to the story hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Again I really don't own Sailor moon I just own this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Destiny's Change**

**Chapter Four**

As Rei sat at her desk she couldn't help but ignore her first period teacher and think about what happened before classes started when she literally ran into Usagi in the hallway.

_Flashback_

_Rei could only lay there in shock and slight arousal as her princess sat up and straddled her waist. Noticing Usagi was still waiting for an answer she shook her head to clear it of any pervertedness. _

"_Yeah it's me I'm surprised you recognized me your actually the only one that has today." Which Rei took secret delight in. Though she started to slightly panic when she felt Rei jr. trying to reach for Usagi because of the way they were positioned. She was snapped out of her panic attack when she heard Usagi giggling which she couldn't help but smile goofily at. _

"_Silly Rei your my best friend so of course I would recognize you even if you change on the outside you'll always be the same Rei on the inside." Rei's smile was a little more forced after hearing Usagi say friend but immediately became more determined to make Usagi see that they could be so much more than friends. _

_After finally standing up and dusting themselves off they started talking about their respective summer vacations with Rei telling her princess the story she told everyone else. Rei grinned goofily again when Usagi just smiled and said that she was glad Rei had told her._

_When another few minutes passed by with Usagi continuing to babble on about her summer with her usual innocent bubbly attitude while Rei just continued to smile at her, they both jumped in surprise when the school warning bell went off cutting Usagi off midsentence._

"_Oh no, I can't be late on my first day mom said she wouldn't let me have any desserts for a whole week." With that said Usagi grabbed her stuff and took off down the hallway she made it halfway down the hallway before making a U-turn before stopping infront of Rei, who was blinking in slight shock at Usagi's speed. She hugged Rei around the neck with Rei automatically putting her hands around her princesses waist, they both hugged each other for a few more seconds neither wanting to break the peaceful moment but both reluctently did. Before Rei had a chance to start pouting/scowling at the hug ending her princess surprised her by kissing her on the cheek dangerously close to her mouth. _

_Usagi giggled and ran down the hallway to class before Rei had time to come out of her stupor. Blinking Rei put her hand to the spot where her princesses lips had touched her and slowly but surely her goofy grin came back in full force. With the grin still in place Rei walked to her first class so she wouldn't be late as well._

_Flashback End_

Even though Rei knew that it was just a friendly kiss that didn't stop her from knowing that she had already made in changing things in this time line considering Usagi had never really showed her that type of affection in the other one. Rei smirked (completely oblivious to her female classmates swooning at the site) as she kept replaying the memory over and over again while occasionaly thinking of other ways to get closer to her princess.

* * *

Thus Rei's first day at her new school was filled with thoughts of her princess, and occasionaly thoughts of how annoying and/or boring her new teachers were, and the rising of the Rei Hino fan club (even though said person was still oblivious to that).

Rei was snapped out of her thoughts of her princess when the final bell rang. Sighing she gathered her things and put her usual scowl on her face as she shoved her way through the stampede of high schoolers. When Rei finally made it outside she unknowingly left behind scared shitless male students and more female students wanting to join the Rei Hino fan club that she was still oblivious to.

Looking around her she spotted the rest of the inners and her princess waiting for her to join them so that they could all walk to the Crown together. Walking over to them Rei became confused for a second when she noticed Usagi's usual happy smile turned into a frown and was glaring at something behind her which made Rei turn to see what was bothering her princess.

She sweat dropped when she saw it was a bunch of girls from there school grouped together and giggling to each other while sending her looks of lust. Rei was about to send them her famous death glare to scare them off but stopped when a thought suddenly hit her.

'_Wait a minute if Usagi is upset that those girls are obviously into me does that mean she's jealous'_, Rei smiled at the thought of Usagi possibly being jealous over her.

Completely ignoring the group of giggling girls she continued walking toward her friends until she stood infront of her princess who was still glaring at the giggling school girls. Grinning Rei decided to bring Usagi out of her clearly unhappy state.

"You okay there princess?" Usagi blinked a few times when she heard Rei asking her something. After giving the still giggling school girls one last heated glare she looked at Rei with the brightest smile possible which Rei returned it with her own bright smile.

"Ahem"

Startled, Usagi and Rei turned to their friends to see them giving them weird looks, except for Minako, hers was more of a knowing smirk, which made Rei and surprisingly Usagi blush. Deciding that Usagi's reaction was another good sign for her to think about later Rei started heading to the Crown with the others quickly following.

Rei smiled when she noticed Usagi was walking beside her instead of hanging back with the rest of their friends but had to suppress from grinning goofily again when she noticed Usagi would glare at any femal they passed that would give Rei more than friendly looks.

'_I wonder what she would do if I told her that I think her glare just made her look even more cute', _Rei thought.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it I know it was pretty short but I'm hoping I'll get more time to write since the holidays are over for now. I've already been able to start on the next chapter so hopefully I'll be able to update sooner. Please R&R. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews and favoriting and all that it's really appreciated. Would've had this out a few days earlier but I caught a virus that was going around at my job so all I was able to do the past few days was sleep and eat soup. Anyways I'm feeling better today so I figured I would try to update. Hope you enjoy.**

**Destiny's Change**

**Chapter Five**

Reaching the Crown Rei opened the door for Usagi and the rest of the girls before following in behind them. Finding a booth they took their seats with Rei being in the middle of the two blondes with Makoto and Ami sitting beside each other on the other side. Grabbing their menus they quickly decided what they wanted when the waitress came over to take their order. When she looked to Rei to take her order she suddenly turned friendlier and flirty which Rei secretly found amusing and a little annoying but kept a neutral look on her face as she gave her order.

After taking everyone's orders the waitress winked at Rei before leaving to take care of their orders. Turning to Usagi she was about to ask her something but paused and then smirked when she saw her princess was trying to glare holes in the back of the waitresses head. Deciding to act naïve about the incident Rei put on a slightly confused look as she asked Usagi a question.

"Um, Usagi why are you glaring at the waitress that took our orders?" Rei asked.

Usagi snapped out of her little staring contest with said waitress and turned to Rei with a slowly rising blush on her cheeks as she realized what she had been doing. _'I wonder if she blushes anywhere else', _Rei thought_, wait what am I thinking this is not the time to have perverted thoughts about Usagi.' _Rei snapped out of her thoughts when Usagi started talking to her. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that their friends were not so subtly listening to their conversation, except for Ami, she had pulled a book out of Kami knows where and was trying to read.

"I wasn't glaring at anybody Rei I was just lost in thought that's all." Rei decided to let it go since Usagi had said that with her puppy dog/innocent look. "Whatever you say princess." Rei said with a small grin.

Usagi smiled brightly when she heard Rei call her princess, she had to admit she liked it a lot more then meatball head. After that little episode they ate their food while just enjoying each other's company. Although there was a small incident when they were leaving when their waitress came up to Rei as she was holding the door for the girls and winked at her as she slipped a piece of paper in Rei's front pants pocket before walking back to work. Rei had just raised an eyebrow at the girls' boldness and walked out the door toward her friends who had obviously seen what had happened. Ami was slightly blushing and looked a little uncomfortable at what she had witnessed, Makoto looked between shocked and amused at the same time, Minako was smirking at her while giving a thumbs up, and Usagi was giving her best glare yet at where the waitress had been, though Rei thought it was just slightly cuter then her other ones.

'_Even though I'm enjoying the fact that Usagi glares (cutely) at girls who show interest in me I am not liking the fact that it's starting to really upset my princess.'_ Immediately after thinking this Rei decided to be a little bolder in her actions. Walking toward her princess Rei grabbed and held Usagi's left hand with her right affectively snapping the princess out of her glaring and making her blush again when she realized Rei was holding her hand. Rei smiled tenderly down at her which made Usagi automatically smile back up at her.

"Come on princess I'll walk you home." Rei felt happy inside when her princess smiled even more after she said that. Saying goodbye to the rest of their friends they started walking towards Usagi's house neither letting go of the others hand.

Stopping in front of the front door to Usagi's house they both turned to each other and stood silent for a few minutes neither knowing what to say to the other. It was Usagi who finally broke the silence.

"You really changed a lot over the summer Rei," thinking that her princess was talking about her clothes and hair she was about to say she was still the same old Rei but Usagi continued before she could say anything, "and I don't just mean the way you look now. You've been a lot nicer to me then you have ever been in the entire time we've known each other and you haven't even called me a meatball head once, not that I'm complaining I really like being called princess instead of that."

Smiling, Rei said, "So basically you want to know why I'm being nicer to you."

"Yep." Usagi simply said.

Rei stayed silent for a few seconds, getting her thoughts together, before finally answering. "Well, I guess you could say that I acted mean to you so that I wouldn't get close since I was afraid you would just leave me behind once you become queen. But that back fired on me when I realized that even after calling you names and picking on you all the time you would still try to be my friend and the next thing I know were best friends." Pausing Rei looked at Usagi to see her looking at her with a small soft smile before continuing. "Then over the summer I really thought about my life and realized that I shouldn't be afraid to dress the way I want, to be with who I want, and to act the way I want. So I guess you can say that the way I've been acting towards you and the rest of the gang is how I always wanted to but was too afraid to, but I'm not afraid anymore."

Finished Rei waited to see if Usagi would say or do anything now that she knows why she's been acting so different toward her and the others. _'Even though I really just thought about this after I talked to Ares,'_ Rei thought. Rei didn't think she should mention that part just yet. She snapped out of her thoughts when her princess started hugging her.

"I'm really happy that you said that and I'm really glad that you're not afraid to be friends with me anymore. I've always wanted to become closer friends with you like I have with the other girls." Usagi said with a happy and bright smile.

At hearing that Rei grinned goofily at her princess with said princess smiling brightly in return. After a few more seconds of smiling at each other they lightly blushed and slowly broke up their hug. Before Usagi ran inside her house she quickly kissed Rei on the cheek again like she did earlier before shutting the door in Rei's face. Blinking in shock Rei started walking to the shrine while a grin slowly came over her face.

'_Really need to thank Ares for this sometime,' _thought Rei.

**Well there it is chapter five hope it's not too bad but I don't think it was too bad for a sick person. I hope you get a little enjoyment out of it considering I'm just using this as practice to write better. Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. Here's the next chapter which I hope you enjoy. Just want to say thanks to those who reviewed I really do appreciate it. I'm surprised I even got to write this with my crazy schedule of school and work. I mostly worked on this during my break time during work so I hope it wont be too bad. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.**

**

* * *

**

A week passed with nothing really exciting happening to the inners, for once they were able to feel like regular teenagers. The only excitement they really got was when school let out and hanging out at the Crown. To Rei life was really starting to look up for once. But right now she could only shift nervously as she rang the doorbell to the outer's house.

'_It's okay, you know they wont have a problem with it',_Rei thought to herself. Rei was broken out of her thoughts as the door was opened by Michiru.

"Yes can I help you?," Michiru asked. Rei blinked in confusion before she realized that she didn't exactly look the same to when the outers saw her last time. Clearing her throat and grinning a little Rei answered.

"I just stopped by to tell you and the others something and if you still don't recognize me," Rei's grin grew slightly bigger, " it's me Rei." Immediately after Rei said her name Michuru's eyes widened in disbelief for few seconds before she just smiled and told Rei to come in. Following Michiru to their living room and taking a seat on the recliner slightly across the couch while Michiru went to get the rest of her little family. Rei already knew everything was going to be okay when she saw Michiru smile at her when she realized who she was.

Not even a minute after Michiru disappeared did she reappear with the rest of the outers with her this time. Haruka and Michiru sat on the couch across from Rei with ten year old Hotaru squeezed in between them and finally Setsuna on the other chair slightly beside the couch. Shifting nervously Rei cleared her throat and just decided to get it over with and them the story she was sticking with. She was glad that they all listened calmly and believed her in the end.

Michiru was happy for her and was glad whe told them personally, Hotaru just agreed with what her Michiru-mamma said, Haruka had a big grin on her face and told Rei that she would show her the ropes, but when she looked to see what Setsuna's reaction was she grew nervous since Setsuna had that glazed over look she gets when she's checking the time stream. They all sat in tense silence just waiting for Setsuna to snap out of it. It was the longest minute of Rei's life.

'_If anyone is listening up there please don't let her figure out about Ares and my love for Usagi just yet.',_ Rei thought to herself frantically.

Just as Rei finished her thought Setsuna blinked back to the present time. Rei and the others watched as Setsuna gained a slightly confused look on her face before she slowly turned her eyes on Rei. She just stared at Rei's eyes for a few seconds before slowly lowering her eyes till they stopped right at Rei's lap. Rei and the others just looked at Setsuna confused at why she was looking at Rei that way.

'_Why is she looking at my-', _Rei paused in her thoughts when she suddenly had an idea why Setsuna was looking at her that way._ 'She's not looking at my lap she's looking at my crotch.', _thought Rei as she tried to control the atomic blush trying to take over her face. Meanwhile the other three outers were silently watching with growing amusement and bewilderment as the ever stoic and poised Setsuna continued to stare at the fire senshi's crotch with what looked like amazement with a touch of puzzlement in her eyes. They also couldn't help but notice Setsuna also had a red tint to her cheeks.

Michiru decided to break up Setsuna's liitle staring contest with Rei's crotch befor said fire senshi died from all her blood going to her face. _'Besides I can't let Setsuna get away with doing something inappropriate in front of our little Hotaru.', _Michiru thought.

"Ahem." Michiru grew a tic mark when Setsuna continued to keep staring.

"AHEM." Michuru's left eye started twitching slightly, while Haruka and Hotaru tried to subtly scoot away from her on the couch, when Setsuna continued to ignore her.

"Setsuna!" That finally did the trick as Setsuna snapped her attention to Michiru and inwardly cringed when she saw the furious look on her face.

* * *

Rei sighed as she finally got out of the outers house and started walking to the shrine. After Michiru started disciplining Setsuna like a five year old she decided to get out of their before she got into any more awkward moments. As she was heading out the door Haruka yelled at her that she was going to teach Rei the ropes with flirting with girls. Rei had just rolled her eyes but couldn't help but grin at the fact that she was right about Haruka wanting to hang out with her more now.

Reaching the shrine she headed towards the kitchen to fix herself something to eat before heading to bed. When she entered the kitchen she saw her grandpa looking in the refrigerator. _'Probably looking for something he knows he isn't supposed to eat.', _Rei thought with amusement.

Clearing her throat lightly so as to not startle the old pervert she watched with hidden amusement as he turned toward her with an innocent look on his face. " Oh, hi Rei how was your day?" he asked. With a grin on her face and amusement in her eyes she proceeded to tell the old man her very interesting day.

* * *

**Okay so I've been thinking about how I should explain Rei's life before she was sent back in time. I was thinking of either letting it slowly be explained through a short series of flashbacks in every other chapter or to just explain it at the beginning of the next chapter. I'm leaving it up to you guys so just put it in your reviews or something to let me know which you would prefer. Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was way shorter then I wanted it to be. R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took a while but i've been way busier then i would have liked. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin.**

**

* * *

**

As Rei walked down the hallway towards her locker she scowled at anyone that got in her way making her fangirls swoon and the guys to piss themselves. Things have quickly became somewhat of a routine for Rei, she would get up and go to school, scowl at everyone, dodge fangirls in between classes, leave school with her friends, hang out with them for a few hours at the crown, walk Usagi home which usually consisted of holding hands and a hug goodbye, go home and workout for a bit, do her shrine duties, have a midnight snack with her grandpa, then go to bed with dreams of her princess.

That was during the week anyways.

Her weekends the majority of the time were more chaotic although that doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy them. Rei would have to admit that she's had more fun these past two months than she has ever had in her very long life. Her weekends usually consisted of hanging out with Haruka who would sometimes take Rei to the race track or they would hang out in Haruka's garage and talk while Haruka taught Rei the ins and outs of cars. When she's not hanging out with Haruka she's usually dragged by the rest of the inners to the mall were they make Rei carry all their bags or they would dress her up in different styles of mens clothes like she was their personal Ken doll. Sometimes they made her do both.

Although she did appreciate the looks she would get from Usagi on occasions when her princess liked a certain outfit on her or when her muscles would flex when she was forced to carry all of their shopping bags, which Rei wondered how they paid for all of that stuff since Makoto was the only one with a job. All in all not a bad start to her brand new life. Snapping back to present time Rei saw Usagi waiting by her locker like she did everyday waiting for Rei to walk with her to the tree they eat lunch under with the rest of the gang. Reaching her locker she threw her princess a grin and a wink, making her princess giggle at her flirty attitude, before Rei opened her locker.

"…"

Rei and Usagi were left speechless when they saw Rei's locker puke up so many love letters. Rei's left eye started to twitch in annoyance before shoving the love letters, that hadn't been puked out, out of the way before putting her things awa and grabbing her lunch. Looking at her princess she tried not to grin when she saw Usagi trying to set the love letters on fire with her eye balls.

'_I never thought I would be so happy to see my princess get so upset.', _Rei thought with a mental laugh. Usagi seemed to snap out of it when Rei closed her locker. Smiling she grabbed Rei's arm and started dragging her to their spot. Rei simply tried not to think what her arm was squished between. She mentally pat herself on the back when she noticed that her arousal wasn't obvious. She had been practicing ever since she almost out of her first class with a very noticeable tent in her pants she really needed to think less perverted thoughts about her princess.

At least in public anyways.

Rei smiled as she watched her friends joke with each other while eating their lunch. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that she was given a second chance. But her smile slowly turned into a frown when she started to remember what happened in her previous time line around the same time as this one.

_Flashback_

_Rei let out a sigh of boredom and growing annoyance as she tried to read her manga but knew that it was a losing battle so she saved her place and put it back in its spot with the others. Turning towards her friends she tuned into the conversation that was distracting her from her precious manga._

'_Giggle'. "And then we went to this fancy restraint." That was her princess talking about her oh so wonderful prince. Note the sarcasm._

"_I bet he went home and cried like a baby when he realized how much money he lost to your stomach." That was Minako the self proclaimed goddess of love._

_Rei tuned them back out after they started to giggle again and talk about boys. Rei seethed in anger as she listened to the girl she loves continue to talk about that stupid prince. Rei knew Mamoru before the other girls did. She remembered him asking her out and told him a flat out no, the look on his face described how he never expected some high school girl to tell him no. From that day on Rei knew that he was just another guy that thought he was Kami's gift to women. She never saw him again until she had met all her friends and found out that they were all senshi. She didn't miss the irony in the fact that their future queen, who she had fallen in love with, was supposedly destined to be with that same douche bag. He was the main reason she looked like she scowled twenty four seven. Rei snapped back from her thoughts when it looked like everyone was getting ready to leave. Saying their goodbyes they left, Minako and Usagi still giggling with each other about something. Rei was thinking about doing a fire reading when she noticed that Ami was standing by the door. Sighing heavily Rei spoke before Ami could open her mouth._

"_I know what you're going to say and the answer is still no. I'm not going to tell Usagi how I feel about her and possibly ruin our friendship forever not to mention what the others would do if they found out." Ami sighed when she heard the same old argument from the fire senshi but gave a reluctant nod in understanding. She turned and was about to leave when Rei decided to say one more thing to her shy but smart friend. "Besides shouldn't you be thinking of how you're going to get Makoto to see your feelings." Rei watched in amusement as Ami seemed to freeze for a second before bolting out the door. Even though Ami had had her back facing her she could tell that Ami had a major blush on her face when she ran out the door. Laughing, Rei got ready for that fire reading._

_Flashback End_

Rei snapped back to present time when the end of lunch bell rang. Gathering her things she was about head to class with the others when she suddenly remembered that the fire reading she had done that day had shown her a sign of danger approaching. Even though she was in a different time line now with changes , her being the main one right now, that didn't stop the fact that enemies might pop up roughly around the same time as the previous time line. Walking her princess to her next class she knew she was going to be busy with a fire reading as soon as she got home.

* * *

**Well there it is chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed it. Just a heads up that i might take a little while on the next chapter since i plan on going over all the chapters and possibly fix anything that I think needs to be fixed and try to make it better. R&R please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long but I've been having a lot of family drama and never had time to write until a few days ago. So hope it's not too bad and sorry that it's really short I just figured I'd give you guys a little something to hold you over until the next chapter which I promise will be longer and have some action in it. **

* * *

She had been at it for hours now. The fire continued to crackle and pop in front of her without any vision forthcoming. As soon as she had dropped her princess off at home, though Usagi had somehow felt Rei's anxiousness and had given her an extra-long hug to calm her down, Rei had went straight home and went right to the fire room. That had been four hours ago and she was drenched in sweat. She had sensed her grandfather check in on her a few times and could tell he was starting to get worried.

Just as Rei was about to call it a day after another half hour went by with no vision it suddenly hit her. Literally. Rei held in the screams she wanted to let loose but couldn't because she knew if she did the vision would be broken. After what felt like hours of pain, but was actually only thirty seconds, the vision finally stopped and released Rei from the pain. Collapsing onto her back she panted trying to get her breathing under control. Finally after a few minutes she was able to breathe normally again. Going over the vision in her mind she knew she was definitely going to call for a senshi meeting.

Slowly standing she cautiously started walking out of the fire room towards her bedroom. Holding back the urge to collapse on her bed she entered her bathroom and stripped before taking a very quick and very cold shower. Drying off with a slight shiver she wrapped the towel around her waist before stopping in front of her full length mirror on her closet door. Even though she has had her younger and slightly changed body for months now she had never really stopped to actually look at herself. Hesitating for a second the fire senshi dropped the towel that was around her waist to the floor. Starting at her face she noticed she had no baby fat resulting in a more adult yet young appearance, lowering her gaze she looked at her breasts which she already knew were slightly smaller than a handful (she tried not to think about how they would fit perfectly in her princesses small yet strong hands) before looking at her toned arms, flexing them while she grinned at herself, before checking out her abs which was now a six pack that she was quite happy with and finally Rei lowered her gaze to her biggest change of all (pun intended). It was around seven in a half inches flaccid and around nine inches when she was hard. It was the only difference that was really bothering her. Rei didn't really mind it herself but she was worried about her princess's reaction to it. Before she could continue that thought a yawn took her by surprise. Deciding to continue these thoughts later when she was less exhausted she slipped on a pair of boxers before finally slipping into bed.

* * *

The inners could tell that their princess was worried about Rei. They were too since they all realized that Rei hadn't showed up for school and haven't heard from her since yesterday. Although they all though it was a little funny that their princess was acting as if she was dating Rei and was switching from over dramatic crying to angry at Rei for making her so upset. They all blinked in shock when Usagi ran out of school so fast it would make Haruka look like a turtle.

Quickly grabbing their things they ran to catch up with their future queen. When they made it outside they saw Usagi was already long gone apparently too worried to wait for her friends to catch up to her. The three looked at each other with amused looks on their faces, even though they too were worried about Rei they never seem to worry as much as Usagi did, especially when it came to Rei.

* * *

Meanwhile a peacefully sleeping fire senshi was completely oblivious to what was going to happen to her simply because she slept in.

* * *

**Again sorry it's been awhile and that this is really short but I promise I've already started on the next one and will have it done soon. R&R please. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is the next chapter. I kept my promise and made the chapter longer than the other ones and I updated a lot sooner than I did last time. Hope you guys enjoy. Oh and thanks to the people that have reviewed it really motivates me to write more. Anyways read and enjoy. **

* * *

Lying in bed Rei slowly blinked her eyes open. Trying to figure out what woke her up so abruptly she stretched and sat up before suddenly freezing in motion when she heard something with her slightly enhanced hearing that made her heart start beating double time. Even though she couldn't hear the entire conversation she was able to make out the words "school" and "worried sick". Confused Rei looked at her alarm clock and realized why her princess was at the shrine.

"_I guess grandpa let me sleep in from over doing it last night,"_ thought the fire senshi, _"although it's nice to know my princess came to check up on me." _Grinning goofily at the thought of Usagi worrying about her she smiled stupidly to herself for a few more seconds before she realized with horror that she wouldn't have enough time to take care of her usual morning problem before her princess no doubt stormed inside her room in all her blonde glory. She still blushed slightly when she remembers her first time taking care of her morning wood that didn't involve a cold shower.

_Flashback_

_Groaning, Rei woke up with a curse and stared down at what was causing her to stay awake. Everything had been as normal as it usually was when she went to bed and immediately started dreaming of her princess as soon as had fallen asleep. That wasn't the problem though that was also quite normal. What was the problem was that her dreams were becoming more and more erotic and because she was going through puberty with both female and male parts it was twice as bad then when she went through it the first time with just female parts. It was also starting to hurt too badly to just take a cold shower to make it go flaccid. _

_Sighing, Rei decided it was time to do what she's been too nervous to do ever since her first erection. Getting up from her bed she slowly walked into her bathroom, making sure to lock the bathroom door just in case. Taking off her boxers she turned the water on in the shower waiting till it was warm enough before stepping under the spray. Letting the water relax her sore muscles for a second she groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the warm water caressing her dick made it harder in arousal._

_ Bracing herself on the wall with her left hand she started to lightly touch the base of her penis slowly stating to caress herself in a back and forth motion moaning lightly at the slight ease in pain. Before she knew it she had closed her eyes with her thoughts immediately turning to her princess. Some of the more perverted dreams she had of her princess flashed behind her closed eyelids. Starting to pick up speed she started breathing harder with the images of her princess becoming more and more perverted. Stroking as fast as she could she knew she was close and with a certain image in mind of her princess she came with a shaky grunt her cum shooting as far as the bathroom wall all the while groaning in relief until she finally stopped coming after what felt like forever._

_ Trying to catch her breath she finally felt more relaxed and calm. Blinking, the fire senshi suddenly blushed in embarrassment when she realized what had made her unable to stop from coming so hard. It had actually been an image from one of her more innocent dreams, it was about her and her princess living peacefully in their kingdom but what had made it more special was that Usagi had been pregnant with her child and that was the image that sent her over the edge. She always knew even before all the changes that she had always fantasized about having a family with her princess but she never really knew how much of a turn on it would be of the thought of Usagi being pregnant with her child. _

_Shaking her thoughts away for the moment Rei cleaned up the mess she made and then started to get ready for another day._

_Flashback End_

Snapping out of her thoughts she quickly brought her covers over her and laid back down making sure the only thing visible was her head and turned on her side so that her not so little problem wasn't visible either. Trying to calm down her erratic heart beat she was able to hear light footsteps outside her door before they stopped in front of her door.

"Rei, it's me Usagi. Are you awake?" Her princess asked quietly through her door. Before she even had time to really think if she should answer or not her princess had already decided to come in anyways. Before Rei could do anything besides look at her beautiful princess even with a tear streaked face and a runny nose she found herself surrounded by her princesses arms as she burst out into more tears and started blubbering between hic ups how she was worried about the fire senshi and that she had thought that she had been attacked or killed and a lot of other crazy scenarios that only her princesses cute little mind could think of.

Not even thinking or caring about her not so little problem anymore she turned toward her princess and took her in her arms trying to calm her down by telling her that she was alright. After a few minutes of making calming noises and rubbing her princesses back to help relax her princess finally calmed down with the occasional sniffle here and there. It wasn't until Usagi had finally calmed down some Rei finally realized the position she was in with her princess. This was lying on her back with Usagi lying half way on top of her while she had her arms around her princess. The daughter of Mars would have been able to enjoy this close moment with her princess if she wasn't panicking about the fact that Usagi's leg was dangerously close to brushing up against her morning wood.

Rei let out a short silent moan when Usagi shifted and her leg lightly brushed up against her before mentioned morning wood. She froze though as soon as she realized that Usagi had risen up slightly to look at her with a confused and questioning look on her face. Rei just sat there with a deer caught in the headlights look.

"Rei what is that?" Usagi asked after another few seconds of tense silence. Rei, after calming down from her slight panic attack, decided to answer as calmly as possible.

"Well uh you know how boys have um penises and girls don't", after a hesitant and slightly blushing princess shook her head did she continue with her very embarrassing explanation, "well that's not exactly the case with me." Rei could tell that even though she was a little vague in explaining that her princess would figure it out.

"You mean….," Usagi looked slightly hesitant to finish her own question. "…you have a boys' part?" She finally finished with a bigger blush at her own question. Sighing, Rei simply nodded not sure of what her princess was thinking. However, before Rei could become a panic nervous wreck Usagi surprised her with a very Usagi answer.

"Oh," Usagi paused for a second with her thinking/confused look on her face, which Rei found was adorable like everything else her princess did even in a tense situation like this she couldn't help but grin a little at her. Those thoughts came to a halt when her princess seemed to blink out of her little thinking session and simply said, "Okay."

Rei felt her jaw fall to the floor and her eyes practically bug out of her head when she heard her princesses answer. Shaking her head to clear her shocked mind she watched as her princess simply smiled at her and proceeded to cuddle back up with the fire senshi. Rei smiled a small happy smile when she realized that as usual her princess made her the happiest person alive just by accepting her for who she was. She should have known that her princess would have simply accepted her no matter what with her loving heart.

As Rei was starting to enjoy the little cuddle session with her princess, even if she was embarrassed that she was still hard as rock, she and her princess were interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Rei the rest of your friends from school are here." Her grandfather told her before he smiled at said friends and went back to his room for his afternoon nap.

The fire senshi started to panic because of her not so little problem would be noticed by her other friends. Even though she was ready to tell them she didn't want them to find out by seeing it first hand while she was cuddled up with Usagi in only her boxers. Before she could go in to full panic mode once again, her princess seemed to sense her worry and told her to sit up, and then sat on her lap sideways so that her boner was hiding behind her side. Both of them blushed bright red when they both felt her morning wood was practically resting on Usagi's hip. Coughing to cover up her embarrassment she told her friends to come in when she heard them knock again after her grandfather had left.

When her friends stepped in to her room they all looked a little surprised when they saw how there two friends were sitting and the fact that they could tell that Rei didn't have a shirt on didn't help either. It was the self-proclaimed goddess of love that broke the tense silence.

"Geez Usagi you couldn't wait to jump her could you." Was her very Minako response to the situation. Both of them blushed bright red again when they heard what she was insinuating. Rei seemed to blush even more when the thought of her princess jumping her made her hidden problem twitch and by the widening of her eyes Usagi must have felt it as well.

Clearing her throat and hiding her embarrassment she decided to tell them why she hadn't been at school. After telling them about the fire reading and her grandfather letting her sleep in she decided it was time to tell them why she had pushed herself with her fire reading.

"The reason I did the fire reading was because I had the feeling that I needed to," pausing she sighed and continued, "and I'm glad that I did because we have a serious problem coming our way." Everyone looked grim at the fact that there was danger approaching them that they would most likely have to fight once again.

Once her friends and her princess digested what she had told them she continued, "Were going to need to call the outers and have them come over here then I'll tell all of you at once." Everyone nodded at this and Amy proceeded to contact the outers and telling them they needed to come to the shrine quickly for a senshi meeting.

Looking at all the grim looks on her friends face she couldn't help but think that her princess was going to be saddest of all when she realizes exactly who led the danger to them even if it was by accident.

'_This is really going to hurt my princess's heart when I have to tell her and the others exactly how _he's _involved.' _The fire senshi thought while holding her princess tighter in comfort of what was yet to come.

* * *

**There it is chapter nine. Hope it wasn't too bad. As usual I would really appreciate some reviews. Tell me if you liked it and if you didn't. So R&R please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews since they motivate me to keep writing and I also wanted to tell you guys that I've written a lemon and just wanted peoples' opinion on it so that I can improve for the future lemons I have planned for this story. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Rei sighed as she looked at all her fellow senshi. She knew they had enjoyed the peace and quiet they had been having and she really hated the fact that she had to be the one to tell them that it was ending so soon. But she knew it would be worse if she had ignored the possibility of danger.

After Ami had contacted the rest of the senshi they left Rei's room so she could get dressed once they realized she was only wearing boxers. When they left Usagi made sure to give Rei a kiss to the cheek with a hug before leaving the room herself. Rei ended up staring in shock at where her princess used to be.

A few minutes after they left Rei finally snapped out of her shock. Noticing that her dick had become soft enough not to be too noticeable she got up to put some clothes on. The love sick grin never left her face as she slipped on a pair of slightly baggy black jeans and a sleeveless red t-shirt.

Walking out of her room she headed toward the fire room where the others were waiting for the meeting to start. As she got closer she could hear the others talking to each other to pass the time until the rest of the senshi showed up.

She was just about to open the door and walk in to join them but stopped to listen in behind the cracked doorway when she heard Minako ask her princess a question that Rei herself was too afraid to ask.

"So Usagi how has Mamoru been treating his future queen?" Minako asked with her usual proclaimed goddess of love smirk on her face which soon faded into a concerned frown when she noticed Usagi's reaction to her question.

When Usagi had heard Minako's question she immediately started to remember what had happened to her last night.

_Flashback _

_Usagi sighed in happiness as she patted her full stomach. Halfway up the stairs toward her bedroom to rest her digesting stomach she was called back down by her mom. Sighing she turned back around to see what her mom wanted. _

_Spotting her mom, who just pointed toward the phone with a slight smile and walked back to the kitchen to most likely finish the dishes. Picking up the phone with a slightly curious look she said hello wondering who was calling her._

"_Hey Usako, it's me Mamoru." Was the first thing she heard. Before she could even get her excited reply in he continued talking._

"_Listen I really don't have a lot of time to explain so here's the cliff note version." Usagi just stood there and continued to listen to her boyfriend with a confused expression on her face. "I've been thinking about this for a while now but I've decided to go to America for schooling and I think we should break up until I come back." Usagi's eyes widened in shock and disbelief before he continued, "I figured it would be better if we could see other people instead of doing a long distance relationship." Before Usagi could even think of a reply she heard a sound in the background that sounded like an announcement to board a plane. When Usagi realized what she heard she could only stand there in stunned shock when she came to the realization that her so called prince was already at the airport. _

"_Sorry I've got to go now." Was the last thing she heard before she stood there for a minute, just listening to the annoying dial tone. Finally snapping out of her shock she hung up the phone before slowly walking to her bedroom. _

_Reaching her room she went to her bed and lied down, just blankly staring at the ceiling. Slowly the tears she had been holding back on her way to her bedroom started to fall down her cheeks. Curling up into the fetal position she proceeded to ball her eyes out as she cried in disbelief and of the realization of what her so called prince and future husband had just done to her. This continued for an hour before she slowly cried herself to sleep._

_Flashback End_

After telling her three friends what had happened that night there was a long tense silence. Minako wasn't smiling anymore, upset that she asked and of what had happened to her friend. Ami had gasped in shock and disbelief that the prince of earth would do such a thing to someone he is supposed to love. Makoto looked as if she wanted to go hunt Mamoru down and teach him a lesson with her fists, of course the only thing stopping her was Ami's hand on her own where it had landed in surprise at the princesses statement.

Minako snapped out of her own shock and immediately went to hug Usagi trying to offer some type of support for her very upset friend. After a few seconds Ami and Makoto immediately joined them, making it a group hug. Before anything else could be said or done they were all startled as they heard the sound of something breaking.

Rei had heard everything and was too busy to notice her left fist was currently through a wall as she tried to control her anger and rage at what the prince had done to her princess. It was not easy considering she had the blood of the god of war running through her veins. This was fueling her anger to avenge her loves honor by going to spill the prince of earth's blood.

The only reason she was trying to control herself was because her princess would be upset. Even though he had hurt her deeply her princess would not want him to be killed in her name. She was snapped out of her thoughts of her princess's loving heart when she heard people asking if she was alright.

After getting bandaged up and calming down her princess from seeing her hand all bloody from punching through the wall they all sat back down in the fire room to wait for the rest of the senshi. Rei sat as close as possible to Usagi feeling the urge to be near her after what she had heard. She blushed in surprise when her princess suddenly grabbed her arm, unconsciously holding it in between her breasts. Rei purposely ignored Minako's knowing smirk she sent her way.

Everyone was snapped out of their thoughts when they heard the others had arrived. As Haruka followed by Michuru and Hotaru walked in and sat down with them. Rei froze and stared at the last person to walk in.

Setsuna.

The fire senshi smirked in amusement as soon as the time senshi looked at her. She almost burst out laughing when Setsuna's eyes darted down to her crotch before she blushed bright red and tried to avoid Rei's knowing and amused look.

Normally Rei would have been nervous about seeing the time senshi again but her father had talked to her not long after the incident happened. He had told her that he had made sure that the time senshi wouldn't be able to interfere with the situation. Rei had blushed in slight embarrassment and some amusement when her father had told her that he had done something to make Setsuna only able to see time streams filled with visions of Rei's dick.

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when someone cleared their throat. Blinking back to the present she looked at all her fellow senshi sitting in a circle around her. Immediately losing any amusement she had on her face previously she put on grave face when she remembered why they were all there.

"I wish I could say I called this meeting just to hang out," she paused and looked at everyone with a sad smile, which everyone returned, before she continued with a sigh, "but I have had this bad feeling for a few days now and decided to try for a vision last night." She stopped when everyone started asking her questions, except for her princess who was just looking at her with concern again. When they were quiet again she continued.

"I was able to finally have a vision and it was of nothing good. From what I understand it seems there's a new villain out there that wants to cause harm to Earth for some reason or another." Rei paused with a quick glance toward Usagi before continuing. "It also seems that the leader was able to somehow find out who Mamoru was and somehow implanted the idea in his head to go to America for schooling."

Rei sighed in sadness and anger when she saw she was about to crush the hope that had appeared in her princess's eyes at that bit of information. Even though she didn't like it she couldn't lie to her princess especially if it led her back to the prince of earth's arms.

"I'm sorry Usagi but they only influenced him enough to where he would leave for America to weaken our numbers anything else he has done was with his own free will." Immediately the hope left Usagi's eyes as soon as Rei finished speaking. Before their future queen could get too emotional from her heart being broken again Minako and Ami took her to Rei's room to try and console her.

Noticing the curious and worried glances from the outer senshi she proceeded to explain to them what Usagi had told the inners of what Mamoru had done to her. Needless to say when she was done Makoto and Haruka were discussing ways to teach the prince of earth a lesson while Michuru, Hotaru and Setsuna went to help console Usagi and to try to cheer her up.

Rei decided to join in on Haruka and Makoto's discussion to give the other girls' time with her princess. She just hoped they never found out that she didn't tell them that the new bad guy was in fact a woman and would soon grow a certain liking to a certain senshi.

* * *

**Well there it is hope it wasn't too bad. Please R&R. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm really sorry about how long it took me to get this out. I won't make any excuses the only I will say is that I've been stressed out a lot lately and sadly it affected me enough to get slight writers block. I'm not giving up on this story I wouldn't do that to you guys no matter how sucky my life is going for me. Thanks to those that reviewed it really motivated me to get this out despite my writers block. Hopefully I'll be able to write more soon for you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

After everyone was calmed down, they decided to talk more tomorrow since it was getting late. Saying goodbye to everyone Rei was about to get ready for bed when she heard light knocking at the front door she just closed.

Frowning in confusion she opened the door to see her princess looking nervously at her. Before she could ask why Usagi didn't head home with the others, her princess lunged at her, throwing her arms around the fire senshi's neck.

Blinking in shock for a second Rei snapped out of it and hugged her princess. She just stood there holding Usagi for a few more minutes, just enjoying having the love of her life in her arms. Pulling back slightly to look at her princess's face she saw her eyes were slightly watery but no tears.

Sniffling a little Usagi finally spoke up. "I just couldn't head home after what happened today, so I was hoping if it would be alright if I could stay here with you for tonight." Rei was about to say yes when Usagi continued. "You just make me feel safer than I do with the others."

Rei fought down the blush that wanted to appear at her princess's words. Clearing her throat in embarrassment she slowly let go of her princess before giving her princess a grin.

"Of course you can stay over you know I like to spend time with my favorite hime." Rei finally answered with an even goofier grin, which brought a bright smile and giggle from said hime.

Happy that she made her princess smile again she grabbed her hand with a hopefully unnoticeable blush on her face as she led Usagi to her room. Turning off all the lights on the way there she reached her room, which had the only light on in the house.

Once they were in her room she shut the door before turning around to find that Usagi was already making herself comfortable on her bed. Rolling her eyes in amusement at her princess's antics she went to her dresser to pull out a baggy t-shirt and gym shorts for the future queen to use as pajamas.

"Here are some clothes you can wear to bed, I'll be in bed in a bit I just need to go take a shower real quick." Rei said before heading to her bathroom, not knowing she left the door slightly open.

Usagi waited till she heard the shower running before she put on the t-shirt Rei gave her not wanting to wear the shorts since they were too big for her. She was just about to get comfortable in Rei's bed again when she noticed the bathroom door was still opened slightly.

Deciding to close it for Rei she was just about to close the door all the way when she looked up and gasped in surprise. Through the crack of the door she could just see Rei's outline in the shower, but that wasn't what surprised her. She could see _it_.

Even though she was quite naïve about some things she knew that for her to be able to see _it_, _it _had to be what they called hard. She also noticed with a blush and slight nose bleed that _it _looked bigger than the ones she saw in the book at school.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Rei was turning off the shower. Eyes wide with panic at being caught, and of what she had been thinking about, she quickly turned around and jumped on the bed just as Rei stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel around her waist.

Rei paused in embarrassment when she noticed that her princess was awake and staring at her naked chest with wide eyes. She started blushing when Usagi got out of her bed, and finally noticed that she wasn't wearing any bottoms, and started heading toward the fire senshi before stopping a few inches from her.

"I forgot to grab my boxers." Was all Rei was able to squeak out from her princess's sudden close proximity. She noticed her princess just stared at her for a few seconds seeming to debate about something. It became apparent what she had been debating and what she had decided when Rei saw and felt her princess's hands caress the muscles on her arms.

Rei could only stand there in shock as her princess continued her exploration of her body for a few more minutes before she stopped. Usagi looked at Rei as she stopped and answered the questioning look on the fire senshi's face.

Blushing Usagi said, "I just noticed I never saw you without a shirt on before today," before Rei could say anything Usagi continued, "and I didn't really get a chance to look closely earlier today." Her princess trailed off after she said that, obviously embarrassed at admitting that she wanted to look at Rei without a shirt on.

The fire senshi grinned goofily when she heard Usagi say that. Noticing her princess was still blushing and probably nervous at Rei's reaction she hugged her and told her it was okay and that she didn't mind. Noticing she was still in her towel she quickly went to the bathroom to change into her boxers as Usagi, now happy again, got back into bed.

Finally in her boxers Rei didn't bother putting on a shirt for Usagi's benefit since she made it clear she actually liked Rei without one. Turning all the lights off she got into bed wondering how she could sleep so close to her princess without touching her. That problem was solved when Usagi turned her back towards Rei and asked her to hold her.

Of course Rei wasn't going to say no to that and so proceeded to spoon with her princess. Saying goodnight to each other Rei fell asleep with a blissful smile on her face.

**Hope it wasn't too bad. Please R&R.**


	12. Authors Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been having some family drama to deal with after my grandpa died, let's just say that there are some family members making a big deal about how much money and stuff they should get and leave it at that. Anyways I've been having a bit of writer's block which is why I'm still writing in short chapters and not the longer ones I wished I was. So, just a heads up the next update could be a while again. I do promise though that I will not be abandoning this story. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_Rei breathed in the fresh air from the balcony attached to her bedroom, smiling as she glanced at her kingdom. She was broken from her sightseeing when she felt soft arms hug her from behind. Smiling even brighter Rei turned around to hug the woman attached to those arms._

_Staring into her queen's beautiful blue eyes Rei kissed the smiling soft lips. When Rei reluctantly stopped the kiss with now pouting lips, she kneeled down in front of the queen and softly kissed Usagi's very pregnant belly. _

_Her queen giggled softly as she did so. Noticing Usagi was starting to shiver slightly, from the now cold weather she picked her up bridal style and proceeded to lay her queen on to their bed. When Rei made eye contact with her she couldn't help but to shiver in excitement when she noticed Usagi was staring at her with obvious lust in her eyes._

'_I really love her hormones sometimes,' Rei thought before she started to kiss her wife. Rei groaned into her queen's mouth when she felt Usagi rub her excitement through her pants. It quickly became obvious to the fire senshi that her queen was not in the mood for foreplay tonight. _

_Trying to regain some of her mental functions while kissing Usagi, Rei was finally able to get enough brain power to lay them both down, both already naked, on their sides, Rei laying behind her wife. In the later months of her pregnancy Rei knew her wife was still put out on only being able to make love in this one position hence why she just wanted Rei inside of her as quickly as possible._

_Kissing her on the back of the neck the fire senshi held her around the waist gently as she slowly sank her hard member inside of her queen's warmth. Both sighed and moaned when Rei was finally all the way inside, both content of just basking in their joining for now._

_The fire senshi slowly started thrusting after a few minutes. She smiled and sped up when she heard Usagi start moaning louder than before. She moved her hands from her wife's waist to her breasts, making sure to fondle them as softly as possible. Usagi moaned louder in appreciation to her fire senshi's soft touch. _

_Rei couldn't tell how long they stayed this way but she could tell her wife was getting close. Speeding up her thrusts a little more she felt Usagi start to cum, when she did Rei couldn't hold back her own cum from joining her wife's. _

_Finally coming down from her high a few minutes later Rei looked over to her wife to see her already asleep with a smile on her face. _

Rei woke up with a soft moan from the after effects of the dream she just had of her fantasy future. Opening her eyes with a soft smile the fire senshi was slightly startled to see Usagi in her bed with her the same way in her dream. Noticing her princess still snoring softly in sleep Rei smiled and just held her future queen closer to her, content to hold her until she awoke from her dreams.

Fifteen minutes later Usagi started to stir in Rei's strong but gentle arms. Usagi blinked her eyes and slowly became more awake and aware. Noticing that she was being cuddled from behind she turned around to see the fire senshi smiling softly at her with a look in her eyes she couldn't recognize at the moment.

"Good morning princess," Rei's eyes slowly took on a concerned look, "How are you feeling?"

Usagi looked confused at her concern before slowly remembering what had happened. Smiling sadly at the concerned fire senshi she wished she could say that she was fine but Rei would immediately know that she was lying so she told her the truth.

"I feel heart broken and betrayed," she replied with a slight pout but luckily for Rei there were no tears.

Rei frowned sadly at her princess with a glimmer of anger in her eyes and Usagi knew who the anger was directed to. "I'm so sorry princess I wish I could take all your pain away." The fire senshi replied.

Usagi giggled surprising Rei. "Silly Rei you already have," Usagi continued at seeing the confused look on the fire senshi's face, "you let me stay the night with you and held me which helped keep me from having any nightmares." She finished her explanation with a soft smile at the fire senshi who now had a shy soft smile directed toward the future queen.

Staring softly into each other's eyes they both blushed bright red when they noticed that they had been slowly leaning towards each other as if they were going to kiss. Clearing her throat Rei asked what her princess would like for breakfast. Rei almost moaned in despair when Usagi immediately began spouting off almost every known breakfast food in the world but the fire senshi just smiled with affection in the end at her always starving princess.

* * *

**Well there you are chapter twelve I hope it wasn't too bad. **

**R&R please.**


End file.
